Secrets of the Snakecharmer
by ShadowFia
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts, she with her mysterious past and ability interests Hermione. Why is Dumbledore showering her with his twinkles? The beautiful new girl is about to comprehend another page in Severus Snape's life...and heart.plz R&R, thx
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaim: No money whatsoever, but, oh Merlin do I wish so…$$... J.K owns all the original characters :'-(, but Sylvia Sadler and whoever that you have never seen before are my own creation, I swear! The plot is mostly my idea, although I did get the inspiration from other people._

_Pairing: Severus/OC, I am thinking of HGDM, but I'm not sure, suggestions are welcomed with open arms, along with ideas of Harry's partner, Thanks_

_This is my first HP fanfic, and English is not my first language, I am currently doing ESL(English as Second Language) in school, so plz forgive me for any mistake, correction would be greatly appreciated._

* * *

**Secrets of the Snake-charmer: Chapter 1 **

"Come on, Ron. Hurry up!" Dragging the boy, Hermione Granger said with a frustrated voice at the sleepy redhead.

Opening half an inch of his left eyelid, Ron Weasley replied ambiguously while still dreaming, "Whaaat? It's still earrrrly." The Qudditch field, no wait, the House Cup, he was holding the House Cup and……

"But the chocolate Sundae would be finished by the time……"

"What! Chocolate Sundae! For breakfast!" Opening his eyes in an instant, Ron stared at Hermione incredulously," Got to go, got to go…" In a split second, he was on the other side of the corridor, gesturing for Hermione and Harry to keep up, while still muttering to himself.

Hermione somehow managed to block her laughter, sending a sly smile to Harry, she said loudly, "yeah, that's right, Ron. Chocolate Sundae, delicious." The last word, if possible, made Ron walk even faster.

Hurrying behind Ron, laughing non-stop was Harry Potter, shaking his head. _Really_, he wondered _with brothers like Fred and George, how could Ron be so thick? _

"Attention please. Forgiven an old man for interrupting your breakfast. I would like to announce that we have a new student with us." There, in the front, stood the greatest wizard of modern times, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, gesturing towards the far end of the High Table. Hidden under the half-moon glasses, the familiar twinkle shone in his eyes. _Wonder what is on his mind now_, thought Hermione, remembering the Headmaster's famous manipulating skill. Slowly, she turned her head to where all the students were looking.

On the far end of the High Table, next to Severus Snape, the fearsome Potions Master, sat a blacked-haired girl, her silky waist-long straight hair covered the sides of her face, but her beauty is still visible. The slightly yellow skin and black eyes shown that she had an Asian heritage, however, her curly eyelashes, high cheekbones revealed that she bears western blood.

As if she felt the radiation of the students' stares, she looked up from the table, where a thick book was laying open. Without moving even an inch, she retuned the gazes simply by moving her eyeballs. Steadily return the stares, she scanned the student body, and for a moment, her eyes lingered on the Trio, narrowing her eyes, she looked so focus as if she was reading them. Then acting casually like she was uninterested, she turned away.

Looking into the girl's eyes, Hermione found herself drowning, in the deep dark depth of her eyes, felt herself fallen into it. Realised her lack of control, Hermione pulled herself out of the abyss. _Wow, she has got beautiful eyes,_ thought Hermione, _but…they are so cold. _Avoiding direct eye contact with the girl, she still amazingly managed to study the eyes. _Eyes are the window to the soul, after all._ It was then she realised that the girl had been studying the Slytherins for quite a while. Her eyes showed no emotions, held no promises; she was merely reading the information that was provided by the looks of the Slytherins, _wonder why she is so interested in the Slytherins. Maybe……_

But her thought was interrupted by the high-pitch voice of Lavender Brown.

"Look at her robe, it is made of the finest material, I saw a robe made of the same material and the price is soooo high." Emphasising on the "so", jealousy evident on her face. Turning around, Hermione once again took up the mission of studying the new girl. Sitting next to Professor Snape, her long black robe added to the similarity between them that was created by her appearance.

"Where do you think she came from?" Harry voiced everyone's question, swallowed the bacon he had been chewing, he added, "Why now? School had started for two months already." It is not common for students to come after the beginning of the term.

"She must ……" Hermione stopped abruptly when she saw Dumbledore raised his right hand to quieten the Great Hall. The process took a while because the students were all having whispered conversations that weren't so quiet.

"Miss Sylvia Sadler is a transferred student from France. She, I believe is currently in the fifth year?" Sylvia Sadler nodded barely noticeable to the Headmaster's inquiry. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Sylvia, I believe _all of us_ will do our best to make Hogwarts a home to you. Now, let us see which house you would be in." The last sentence was directed to Sylvia, who rose slowly from her seat, and walked graciously to the centre, where a chair was placed with the Sorting Hat sitting on top

She took the hat into her hands, hesitated for a second, and put it on.

"Hmm, so it is you…again. My pleasure, I'd say." The Hat whispered into her ear, more like her mind actually, "Ravenclaw would suit your intelligence and studious nature just fine. However, your spirit had been moulded by the Gryffindors……Oh, you sure you want to be sorted according to your certain personality? Particularly under such conditions……oh, well, though I daresay you certainly possess the courage of a Gryffindor, but since you are so obviously one, I will just have to repeat myself, you belong to --- ---"

"SLYTHERIN!"

In an instant, Sylvia Sadler's black robe changed into the green and silver of Slytherin. The disappointed moans from Gryffindors were drowning in the sea of cheering from the Slytherin table.

Taking off the torn old hat, Sylvia looked slightly satisfied, the first emotion she allowed herself to shown so far. Walked back to the end of the High Table, where she was sitting before, she picked up the thick black-covered book. During the small movement of bending down and picking up the book, she managed to move slightly towards Snape, her hair closed the small distance between them. Lowered her voice so that no one could hear her, she whispered into the ear of the Potions Master with a smirk not unlike his own.

"See, told you so."

Without waiting for the reply, which apparently wasn't what she was after, she got up and headed over to the Slytherin table. Sylvia did all that quickly and quietly that Professor Flitwick, who sat next to the other side of Professor Snape, didn't notice anything. In fact, everyone presented had been oblivious of the scene, that is, saving Dumbledore, who had, to both Sylvia Sadler and Severus Snape's annoyances, put on his knowing smile. This smile, however, failed to escape the observant eyes of a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor. _Why is he smiling? I thought…he didn't like Slytherins, at least not enough to be happy to see a new student got sort into it._ Dumbledore's smile broadened, which has became a rare sight after the return of Lord Voldemort last year. _Something is happening, wonder what……_ Silently, Hermione's exploring nature awakened.

Totally ignored the attention she was receiving, Sylvia appeared to have allowed herself to be lost in the thick book. Even with her head in the book, she still had her ears on the murmurs that had broken out after her sorting, but all she could gather is the disappointment of many with the exception of Slytherin. _Right, I am a Slytherin now, how…interesting, _she was still digesting the information. Although she was expecting this, she had been sure of course, the House suits her personality, her interest, her heritage, and her plan, but it was still amusing to be sort into Slytherin, _wish I could see her face, must be priceless. _She pulled her thought back to the present, well, it was actually hard not to, being watched by so many was, frankly, quite disturbing.

She closed her book and got up when she heard Dumbledore dismiss the students. As she walked out of the Great Hall, she found herself unable to resist the temptation and glanced back, Hermione Granger was staring at her with immense interest, _ah, the brain of Gryffindor, let's see if they are right, if you are smart, you'd leave me alone, don't let the Gryffindor "bravery" gets the better of your wits. _Flash a rare smile at Hermione, she turned her head. Out of the corner of her eyes, she looked at Dumbledore, and just as she expected, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes are now madder than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaim: No money whatsoever, but, oh Merlin do I wish so…_$$_... J.K owns all the original characters :'-(, but Sylvia Sadler and whoever that you have never seen before are my own creation, I swear! The plot is mostly my idea, although I did get the inspiration from other people._

_Pairing: Severus/OC, I am thinking of HGDM, but I'm still not sure, suggestions are welcomed with open arms, along with ideas of Harry's partner, Thanks_

_I know I updated really late (shame on me__), I'm sorry, but I am now in year 12 and I'm having my HSC in, like less than half a year, so……just forgive me, okay? Thanks a bunch._

* * *

**Secrets of the Snake-charmer: **

**Chapter 2**

"Settle down" said Severus coldly, shutting the door behind him.

Sylvia was not surprised to see all fidgeting stopped; she had seen how intimidating Snape is to the students. Although this is only the second week of Sylvia's staying, she had already gathered a pretty good idea of what the school is like, and the fact that Slytherins are not popular among the other houses had not changed in the past years. In fact, Slytherin itself had not changed much.

Different "welcomes" has been given to Sylvia from the Slytherins, some as simple as a long stare, some contain full length speeches, some as cold as ice, but one thing stays the same, that is the attention she was receiving. Knowing it would probably bring her troubles, Sylvia had decided to reduce the attention, and supported this decision by sitting in the corner at every class, and disappears during free time. The task of making herself unnoticeable has always been particularly easy in Potions, because there are so many dark corners. But no matter how much she is swallowed by the dark, there were always two pairs of eyes on her, they belong to two very different people, but burnt her with the same curiosity.

Their curious eyes were received quite well by Sylvia. True, she didn't want too much attention, but that didn't mean she wanted none at all. If Sylvia could get Hermione Granger to be interested in her, which she believed to be the case, then she would be able to get close to the girl. Hermione herself is out of the ordinary, but it is the fact that she is Harry Potter's best friend that attracted Sylvia. _The-Boy-Who-Lived, why the hell would people want to remind him of the losing of his parents is beyond me. _She needed a way to get close to the boy, to watch over him and to make sure he would not do anything stupid and bring them a hell lot of troubles, _which he seem to has a talent of, or at least Severus believes so._ In order to get Hermione more curious about her, Sylvia had performed extraordinarily excellent in just about every of her subjects, especially Potions, well, she was sorted into Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy's open stares, on the other hand, had been welcomed for different purpose. Sylvia was sure that they would meet each other soon, she as herself. But before that, she had to ensure that the boy to be immensely interested in her. She had managed it, quite easily, in fact. It's logic. There is just no way that a Malfoy would not be interested in a newly transferred Slytherin who created so much mystery. Sylvia knew that Draco followed her during the breaks, stared at her in the common room, and always kept an eye on her. She didn't mind it, truth be told, she was quite happy that the boy had been paying attention to her; but apparently, his fan clubs were not impressed. Those annoying brainless girls had taken a strong dislike for her and she was sure that sooner or later, they would give her trouble. That does not concern Sylvia the least bit, she was used to these things, but the only problem was that Sylvia couldn't hurt them……too much. Albus would not allow any of his students get hurt, no matter how irritating they proven to be. Besides, many of them are Slytherin, and their parents won't be too happy if Sylvia did hurt them, even if most of them will be too scared to say anything.

Sacrificing her sleep time had been worth it, she had finally settled all the details with Albus. She had also found a way out of school without anyone noticing, thanks to the Marauders. The only problem seemed to be the map, the Marauders' Map, which was currently at the hand of none the other than the Harry Potter. That was not very good news to them. Sure, Potter will be able to tell when the danger is coming if he has the map, but he may see things that are not meant for him as well. Albus had agreed to look into this; all Sylvia could hope for was that he would be able to remember this before it's too late.

_What is he going to do?_ This question had intrigued her for a while now. She could not forget the cold, high-pitch laugh that accompanied his 'speech', he had just came back, he was restless, he was planning something big, and he was very _excited_, that is assuming he was still capable of feelings; but nevertheless, he wanted them to be active. This would not be the best of news; more activities for them would surly mean more harm to other people. _At least he doesn't want to make it public……yet._

Absent-minded, Sylvia managed to finish her potion quickly, but still as perfect as ever. Turning her head, she saw to her amazement, the perfect colour of Hermione's potion. Not so far away, the cauldron in front of Draco Malfoy was also simmering a healthy colour, although not as ideal as Sylvia's or Hermione's, it was still quite impressive for a fifth-year and a first-timer. His talent for potions, no doubt, would have been inherited from his mother. _Narcissa has always been good in Potions……and most of the other subjects. _

Speaking of being impressive, Hermione Granger has undoubtedly hit the list. It was certainly very rare to see a fifth……no, to see _anyone _brew the potion so successfully for their first time with it. _If only Slughorn is here, she would surely be in his little club._

_-- -- --- -- -- --- ---- --- ---- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- ---- --- ----_

"Hey." An even voice said from across the table.

Without raising her head, she had known it was Draco Malfoy, only a Malfoy would wore a school uniform made with such fine material. Kept her head bury in the book, she acted as if she has not heard the greeting, if one could call it that, and kept on reading, but the book didn't seen that interesting all of a sudden.

"Hey, Sadler." Having no choice but to address the girl, Draco felt annoyed, _no one, no one except the Gryffindor idiots, dare ignoring a Malfoy_, _who does she think she is?_

"Hello, Malfoy."

……

Unable to bear the uncomfortable silence, Draco removed the books on the bench opposite to Sylvia and sat down. He had to admit, that being alone with the girl was……tense, Draco had only ever felt like that with his father and Professor Snape.

"What are you reading?" He said without the slightest hint of interest.

A question directed at her, although without addressing again, _should I teach him to be polite?_ Glancing at Draco from behind the book, Sylvia decided against ignore him, _he_ _probably can't take it anymore_. "The Legends, it is a book about Ancient Runes." Her reply had given him no easy way to continue his "small talk".

"Interesting." Draco said, after a few seconds, with a voice that clearly indicate he didn't mean it, "So you like Ancient Runes?"

"Yes, quite." Sensing the blonde's anxiety, Sylvia added, "What about you?" _Well, I got to give him a chance, but why the attempt of small talks all of a sudden?_

"Me? Quite as well. Um, what is your favourite subject? "He was evidently relieved.

"Potions." Hearing what he wanted, Draco smirked.

"Really? How coincidental, it happens to be my favourite subject as well." Draco, for the first time since the start of this conversation, looked sure, "You know the Potions Project that Professor Snape mentioned yesterday?"

"Yes." Sylvia, with the book now closed, was looking now at Draco with a raised eyebrow. _Potions project? Why……_

"Who are you partnering with?"

_Ah, I see, but still, why? _

"I am not sure yet, I mean, I have just came, I don't really know anybody." Smirking, Sylvia looked at the blonde, waiting.

"I was wondering if you would like to partner with me. " It was not posed as a question; of course, Draco had thought it to be an honour.

"Sure, why not. It would be an honour." Sylvia looked pleased, she had guessed it before he asked the question and thought of this as a good opportunity to get to know the boy; however, she was rather annoyed with his almighty tone that said, "Do not refuse".

"May I ask," This stopped Draco, who had got up from the bench and was preparing to leave, "as to why the sudden _alliance_?"

"We wouldn't want the Gryffindors to get the best result, would we?" With that, the Slytherin was gone, leaving a smirking Sylvia, who knew fully well that was not the entire truth.

_-- -- --- -- -- --- ---- --- ---- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- ---- --- ----_

"But Draco... " Pansy Parkinson said with a voice that was enough to make Sylvia's hair stand up. "Anyone would be fine, why _her_?" Accompanying the sickening sweet voice was the daggers sent to Sylvia, who totally ignored her.

"Why _not_?" To Pansy's utter displeasure, Draco was almost……amused, "She is a Slytherin, a pureblood, and is good in Potions. _I_ don't see any problem with the arrangement, _and I_ don't see why _you_ would either?"

"But, but, but she is new, who knows what she is like. What if……"

The bell saved Draco from the hassling of Pansy, who was completely oblivious to his darkening facial expression. Sending Draco a sympathetic look, Sylvia walked past them smirking.

Settle down next to the black-haired girl, Draco surprised everybody by greeting her, "Hey, _Sadler_."

"Hello _Malfoy_." Seeing the Slytherins exchange significant looks, she smirked again, "How did you managed to escape her?" Remembering the scene in the Great Hall, where Pansy had tied herself to Draco, Sylvia couldn't help but laughed.

Turning his head in surprise, Draco smirked when he recovered from the shock, which took only a split second, "I have my ways."

"Have you started the research about the Potions Project, did you manage to get the information about the poisons and the antidotes?"

"Yes. I am almost finished."

……

"What!" Draco stared at her in obvious shock, "but Professor Snape had only given out the assignment last week."

"I don't have someone tailing me _all_ weekend, fortunately." Sylvia looked pointedly at Draco, whose face has turned to a strange shade of green.

Avoiding her smirking eyes, Draco replied rather grumpily, "It's not my false that she would not stop bothering me."

"You should consider yourself lucky, you know, that someone likes you, _so much._"

"Not if it's her." Draco looked at Sylvia, who started to grow suspicious as he started to look more and more calculating, "Maybe, _we_ can do something to stop from her thinking that she could be my girlfriend by _tailing_ me, for the project's sake."

"We?"

"Yes, we." The raising eyebrow had received a smirk as a reply.

* * *

_I apologise for the lack of action and Severus in this chapter, it's mainly backgrounds and thoughts, just thought I might introduce Sylvia better. I promise there would be more action next chapter, and of course, more Severus. And please review, I just love feedbacks, suggestions welcomed. Thank you. _

_Shadowfia_


End file.
